femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Camilla Barnes (Law
Camilla Barnes (Taylor Roberts) is the hidden villainess of "Shrink-Wrapped", episode 3.15 of Law & Order: Criminal Intent (airdate March 7, 2004). She was a teacher at P.S. 360 and the daughter of psychiatrists Eloise and Graham Barnes. The episode quickly established Camilla's relationship with her parents as being a toxic one, as Eloise and Graham were consistently neglected their daughter in favor of playing twisted mind games to torment each other. Camilla also learned from Eloise that she was having an affair with musician Christian Lyle, who was one of her patients, making Camilla jealous and infuriated at her mother's callous boasting. In response, Camilla attempted to seduce Christian for herself, inviting him to perform for her class and wearing clothing she'd been told by Eloise that he liked. However, when Camilla's attempts to seduce Christian failed to win him over (to the point where Christian mistakenly called her Carmen instead of her actual name), Camilla decided on a new plan: to kill Christian and set the murder up to look like one of her parents had killed him, doing so to get back at them for their neglect. The evil Camilla went about killing Christian at his recording studio, stabbing him to death with a knife and splashing his face with sulphuric acid. Camilla's use of sulphuric acid was part of her plan to frame Eloise and Graham, as both her parents had access to the substance and she had committed the murder at a time when neither would have an alibi. Camilla's devious plot succeeded in having the investigating detectives suspect Graham and then Eloise of killing Christian, aided by Eloise subtly revealing to the detectives Graham's history of sexually harassing female patients to set him up to look like the killer and later having him committed to the Edgewood Institute. All throughout the investigation, Camilla put on the role of a doting and respectful daughter to hide her villainous nature, but broke away from the façade when Eloise had Graham committed, expressing disgust with her mother and accuse Detective Robert Goren of wanting her family to be destroyed. Goren and Alexandra Eames eventually uncovered Camilla's failed attempts to seduce Christian before her decision to kill him, learning from Christian's bandmates about her attempts to flirt with him and from Camilla's student Jamie Ortiz how she'd had Christian perform for their class, with the revelation that Christian's music had been deleted from the class computer, sealing Camilla's villainous reveal. The detectives were able to find the tape of Christian's performance, which also contained part of Camilla's conversation with him, which Goren and Eames played for Camilla and her parents after she testified for Graham at his competency hearing. After Eloise realized Christian was playing in the tape and scolded her daughter for trying to compete with her, Goren fully exposed Camilla's scheme and began working to goad her into confessing, reminding her of her parents' toxic marriage and long-term neglect of her and how they hadn't allowed her to have a childhood. The ploy ultimately worked, with Camilla confessing to killing Christian, comparing the act to how Graham had sacrificially killed a goat on a trip to Zimbabwe and drank its blood. The psychotic villainess also blasted her parents as being "sick" and for not caring about her before angrily proclaiming they couldn't ignore her now. After her confession, Camilla was handcuffed and placed under arrest by Goren. Quotes *"I'm not sick; you're sick! That idiot was just a pawn, and he mattered more to you than I did! He was nothing. Killing him was easy, Dad, like the goat. Now you can't ignore me. Now you know who I am. I'm your daughter! I'm yours!" (Camilla's deranged confession to killing Christian Lyle and also her rant against her parents) Gallery Camilla Barnes2.png Camilla Barnes Hearing.png Camilla Barnes Reveal.png|Camilla during her villainous reveal Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Teacher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested